Por una canción
by GriisleChan
Summary: Islandol, dueto anglo japonés, además de ser muy buenos cantantes y bailarines querían también ser quienes escribieran sus propias canciones. Para la semana Asakiku, Día 4: Imperial o Islandol.


**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

Si, me pasé el día :c pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca uwu

¡Otro fanfic para la semana Asakiku! Esta vez tocó Imperial o Islandol~ Yo me fui por lo 2do uwu aunque el Teikoku me encanta *-*

Esto es algo cortito que escribí recién, para no dejar nada por fuera ¡Espero les guste!

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia NO es mío.

 **Aclaraciones:** Islandol, fluff.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

No era que estuviera preocupado, sólo temía que la situación se le saliera de las manos.

Hace como un mes (por ahí iba la cosa, no podía recordar bien) a Arthur se le había metido en la cabeza el componer sus propias canciones, gracias a ciertas burlas de cierto americano ruidoso. Él, Kiku, estuvo de acuerdo… Era una buena oportunidad y manera de seguir creciendo como artistas.

Pero… No esperó que esa idea consumiera por completo al rubio.

Comenzó escribiendo notas en su teléfono, cada que estaba inspirado, hasta que inició a reunirse con otros compositores para aprender de ellos. Él se sentía orgulloso, por su gran iniciativa, pero eso lo llevaba a realizar cosas que le preocupaban, como por ejemplo…

Desvelo.

Oh si, esa se había convertido en su actividad favorita desde entonces. Como en el día tenían actividades que cumplir, presentaciones y hasta firmas de autógrafos, Arthur no tenía tiempo para ponerse a componer. Así que, por lo tanto, lo hacía en las madrugadas…

Se había despertado, por casualidad, y al no sentir cierta compañía a un lado suyo soltó un suspiro. Era un poco más de las tres de la madrugada ¿Cuándo tiempo iba a estar afuera? Y si él no lo detenía, sería capaz de quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer.

Decidió entonces salir a buscarle, ya sabía dónde y qué hacía. Y en efecto, visualizó una cabellera rubia desde el sofá apenas puso un pie en la salita.

-Arthur ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ahí?-

Se acercó, llamando su atención, y ya lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de una cosa… Que se había dormido, y en una posición bastante incómoda de paso.

Suspiró, cansado. Notó la libreta que el ingles había comprado exclusivamente para sus letras sobre su pecho y la tomó, curioso. Arthur no le había dejado ver que escribía, era muy tímido con ello, así que iba a aprovechar y echar un vistazo…

Las primeras hojas estaban tachadas, bastante, logrando que no pudiera entender nada. Pasó entonces a las últimas, donde supuso que estuvo escribiendo antes de caer dormido.

" _Puedo amarte todos los días ¿Qué quisieras hacer hoy? ¿Ir al cine? ¿Pasear? Tú tan sólo sígueme._

 _Sé todo acerca de ti, tú sabes todo sobre mi, baby._

 _Quiero empezar ahora, tú y yo._

 _Incluso tus ojos hinchados quiero verlos todas y cada una de las mañanas._

 _Sigo con una amplia sonrisa de nuevo porque tú soplaste el alma oscura dentro del frustrado yo justo como una flor de león._

 _Lo haré mejor, más de lo que lo hice ayer, así que asegúrate de no mirar a otro lado._

 _Quédate conmigo."_

Sonrió, así que era eso lo que lo mantenía tan ocupado. Vaya, estaba impresionado, la letra era muy bonita… Ya podía imaginar incluso una melodía con ella.

Arthur, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, era muy profundo y romántico, se sentía dichoso por conocer ese lado suyo, ese lado que le enamoraba cada vez más.

Se percató de una nota adhesiva al final de la hoja, donde estaba escriba la canción, y su rostro se tiñó de carmín al leerla.

" _Escribe imaginándote a la persona que más amas"_

Esa no era su letra, estaba seguro, capaz lo escribió algún compositor como consejo. Pero, lo que lo dejó totalmente estático, fue leer su nombre (esta si era su letra) a un lado.

Cerró la libreta, dejándola sobre la mesita, y se sentó a un lado del muchacho dormido a contemplarlo un rato. Lo conoció hace más de seis años, en sus épocas de aprendices, y aún le parecía curiosamente maravilloso como poco a poco se fueron enamorando.

Porque lo suyo era mutuo.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, se acercó a su mejilla y dejó un beso tras otro, hasta que poco a poco se fue despertando.

-¿Qué hora vez?- preguntó, con voz adormitada.

-Tarde.- respondió, soltando una risita por lo muy adorable que se veía- Dormir así en el sofá es malo para el cuerpo ¿Lo sabías?-

-Fue sin querer…- se defendió ante su inofensivo regaño, Kiku siempre se preocupaba así por él.

-Entonces vayamos a la cama, señor compositor.- y le ofreció una mano, para regresar juntos.

-¡K-kiku!- soltó, un poco avergonzado por esa etiqueta, pero de todas formas tomó su mano y se dirigieron a dormir.

La vida de _Idol_ no era sencilla… Pero tenerse mutuamente hacía todo más llevadero y agradable.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La letra de la canción que utilicé fue la de _"What do you want to do?"_ de _B1A4_ ~ le hice algunas modificaciones, para que se leyera bonito. Se las recomiendo mucho, es una canción muy bella con un ritmo agradable.

* * *

Y fin~ ¿Les gustó? uwu

A pesar de lo corto quise hacerlo cuchi, con la verdadera esencia del Asakiku :D

¡Espero les haya gustado! y me disculpo por si hubo algún error ;o;

Mañana -más tarde- toca familiar... A ver que se me ocurre xD

¡Hasta entonces!


End file.
